No Excuses
by Red-Sydney
Summary: Eine verhängnisvolle Nacht zieht wesentlich mehr nach sich als geahnt und Hermine verwickelt Draco in ein perfides Gespräch. Alles ist erlaubt, alles außer Lügen, Entschuldigungen und faulen Ausreden.


**No ****Excuses**

Der Klang fallender Regentropfen, die mit voller Wucht gegen die Fensterscheiben prasselten, holte ihn aus dem Schlaf. Blinzelnd, die Müdigkeit noch nicht vollständig abgeschüttelt, öffnete er die Augen. Völlige Dunkelheit umgab ihn und er tastete instinktiv nach seinem Zauberstab. Doch er fand ihn nicht auf dem Nachtschränkchen neben ihm. Stattdessen entdeckten seine Finger das Stromkabel und Klippschalter einer Muggellampe. Widerwillig betätigte er ihn, um auf diese Weise seinen Zauberstab ausfindig machen zu können, und ein unzulänglicher, warmer Schein elektrischen Lichts erhellte den Raum. Dunkelrote Wände umgaben ihn, auf ihren Tapeten entdeckte er seltsam geschwungene Muster, die er nicht genau erkennen konnte. Er hatte nicht darauf geachtet, als er hereingekommen war, viel zu beschäftigt mit etwas ganz anderem.  
Und nun musste er vermutlich im Halbschlaf disapparieren, um nicht in diesen verdammten Regen zu kommen.

Plötzlich vernahm er hinter sich ein leises Stöhnen. Sie war also wach oder zumindest kurz davor. Dessen war er sich sicher. Es würde zu ihr passen. Aufzuwachen, bevor er unauffällig die Flucht ergreifen konnte.  
Hatte er sie geweckt? Wenn ja, dann war es ihm herzlich egal. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass er, falls er nicht schnellstens von hier verschwand, sich mit ihr auseinandersetzen musste.  
Eilig setzte er sich auf und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett. Er wollte schon aufstehen, da erfasste ihn ein heftiger Schwindelanfall und ließ ihn innehalten.  
Er hätte dieses letzte verfluchte Glas Whiskey nicht trinken sollen. Am nächsten Morgen würde er nicht nur Kopfschmerzen von Grangers unerträglichen Vorwürfen haben, sondern auch vom Alkohol.

„War's das dann für dich?"  
Es begann bereits in diesem Moment. Welcher Teufel hatte ihn nur geritten, mit ihr in diesem billigen Muggelhotel abzusteigen und Sex mit ihr zu haben? Frustration über seine Ehe mit Astoria, welche er nur geheiratet hatte, um seinen Eltern einen Gefallen zu tun und weil sie nicht ganz unansehnlich war? Oder war doch der Alkohol der Schuldige, obwohl er sich mit dem Trinken an diesem Abend eher zurückgehalten hatte? Immerhin würde er morgen früh noch wissen, was er die Nacht über getan hatte, selbst wenn ihn Granger nicht daran erinnerte.  
Er sollte das hier so zügig wie möglich hinter sich bringen und verschwinden, bevor es noch schlimmer wurde. „Ja."  
Diesmal gelang ihm das Aufstehen ohne Probleme. Im Stillen verfluchte er seinen Körper, dass dieser nicht schon beim ersten Versuch reibungslos funktioniert hatte.

„Ich dachte, du hättest es nicht so eilig, zu deiner Frau zurückzukehren."  
Ein Tiefschlag, der ihn mehr traf, als er zugeben konnte. Er reagierte mit kaltem Hohn. „Was willst du, Granger? Dass ich dich in den Arm nehme und mit dir kuschle?"  
„Weasley." Ihre Stimme war so leise, dass er sie kaum hörte. „Mein Nachname ist jetzt Weasley."  
Ach ja, das hatte er fast vergessen. Die Schlammhochzeit des Jahres. Obwohl er nicht sagen konnte, wer sich dabei mehr mit Schlamm besudelt hatte, die Braut oder der Bräutigam. Vermutlich beide. Und er kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass dies eine der vielen Gründe für seine schlechte Laune war.  
„Stimmt, das hätte ich fast vergessen. Was hat das Wiesel denn getan, dass du es nicht mehr lieb hast und mit seinem erklärten Todfeind ins Bett gehst?"  
Sie atmete hinter seinem Rücken tief ein und er hoffte schon, sie wolle auf diese Weise ihre Tränen hinunterschlucken. Doch sie klang viel zu gefasst und abweisend. „Sind das Schuldgefühle, Malfoy? Oder schämst du dich dafür, dass du keine hast?"

Wütend drehte er sich zu ihr um und funkelte sie zornig an. Sie lag noch auf ihrem Kopfkissen, wirkte dadurch aber keineswegs verletzlicher oder ihm unterlegen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Im Stillen fühlte er sich bei diesem Anblick so verdammt klein und erbärmlich.  
Verflucht, wieso konnte sie nicht in Tränen ausbrechen oder ihn ohrfeigen, wie sie es schon einmal getan hatte? Ihre scheinbar unerschütterliche Ruhe machte ihn wahnsinnig.  
„Das muss ein unglaublich unangenehmes Thema für dich sein, wenn du es so schnell wechselst.", entgegnete er bissig und sie schluckte schwer.  
Wenigstens etwas.  
Ihre nächsten Worte frustrierten ihn jedoch. „Ich habe nie etwas anderes behauptet. Aber ich bin nicht diejenige, die sich einfach so aus dem Staub machen will."

Er seufzte genervt auf. „Na schön, dann stelle ich dir die Frage noch mal: Was willst du? Aus welchem Grund sollte ich bitte bleiben?"  
In ihren Augen blitzte endlich Unsicherheit auf. Unsicherheit und Verwirrung, vermutete er. „Warum ist das hier passiert?"  
Eine verdammt gute Frage. Weshalb sollte er ausgerechnet mit diesem Schlammblut Sex haben? Sein Verstand und sein Stolz wollten es gar nicht wissen. Aber seine Angst, dieser ständige Begleiter seit so vielen Jahren, beharrte darauf, den Grund zu erfahren. Als könne seine Furcht nur existieren, wenn sie ihn immer wieder mit den größten Widrigkeiten konfrontieren konnte.  
Er wandte sich ab, beschämt, verlegen, aufgebracht. „Was weiß ich! Alkohol, Verzweiflung, in deinem Fall vielleicht sexuelle Frustration..."

Sie schnaubte abfällig. „Natürlich, Malfoy. Unser Playboy, der Mann, der so viel Sex hatte wie niemand anderer in seinem Leben."  
Er verdrehte die Augen. „Komm schon! Als ob du jemals das begehrteste Mädchen von Hogwarts gewesen wärst! Du hast doch bisher nur Blutsverräter und hässliche Quidditchspieler angezogen."  
Er warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu und sah, dass sie sich inzwischen aufgesetzt hatte. Die dünne Decke war ihr bis auf die Taille heruntergerutscht und umspielte perfekt die weiche Rundung ihrer Hüfte. Trotzig verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor sich und drückte auf diese Weise ihre nackten Brüste zusammen, perfekte, weiche Halbkugeln, die er vor kurzem noch massiert und mit seinen Lippen ausgiebig liebkost hatte.  
In seinem Inneren mischte sich Gereiztheit mit Verlangen. Verflucht, was war mit ihm los?  
„Auf diese Weise kommen wir der Sache nicht auf den Grund. Wir sollten aufhören, uns gegenseitig fertig machen zu wollen."  
Ihre Worte verblüfften ihn völlig. Bitte was? War sie jetzt vollkommen übergeschnappt? „Verdammt, Granger, musst du alles analysieren? Belassen wir es einfach dabei, gehen unserer Wege und sehen uns hoffentlich nie wieder."

Sie seufzte genervt auf und blickte zur Seite, vermutlich um ihn nicht länger ansehen zu müssen. „Aus welchem Grund musst du immer weglaufen wie ein erbärmlicher Feigling?"  
Ein leises Knurren entwich seiner Kehle. „Ich bin nicht erbärmlich!"  
Sie schüttelte vorwurfsvoll den Kopf, als wäre er ein kleiner, dummer Junge. „Okay, dann bist du eben nicht erbärmlich. Aber ein elender Feigling bist du auf jeden Fall. Draco Malfoy, das arrogante, verwöhnte Einzelkind mit der großen Klappe, das vor läppischen Kleinigkeiten davongelaufen ist. Vor nicht existierenden Geistern zum Beispiel oder einem Hippogreif."  
Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter, stützte seinen Oberkörper auf seinen Händen ab und musterte sie aufgebracht. „Wenn du mich ärgern willst, Granger, muss ich dir sagen, dass dies deine bloße Anwesenheit schon erledigt. Und warst du nicht gerade eben noch diejenige, die die gegenseitigen Vorwürfe unterlassen wollte?"

Sie reckte herausfordernd das Kinn. „Dann bist du also endlich bereit dafür?"  
Hatte er eine andere Wahl? Nein, hatte er nicht. Das war ihm bereits klar. Sie würde nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis er auf ihr Spielchen einging. „Meinetwegen. Wenn es unbedingt sein muss." Widerwillig setzte er sich neben sie aufs Bett. „Warum willst du das wissen?"  
„Warum willst du es nicht wissen?", konterte sie und er stöhnte frustriert auf.  
Er wollte es vergessen, nicht darüber nachdenken müssen, weil er sonst vielleicht zu einem Schluss gelangte, der ihm überhaupt nicht behagte.  
Er setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch sie unterbrach ihn hastig. „Keine Lügen, keine Entschuldigungen und keine faulen Ausreden."  
Er seufzte. Das hatte er befürchtet. Dieses Gespräch würde die Hölle werden. Er wusste, er konnte immer noch flüchten. Aber er wollte nicht kneifen. Nicht nachdem sie ihn einen elenden Feigling genannt hatte. „Ich will nicht darüber nachdenken."

Ihr Seufzen klang so mitleidig, dass er sich genötigt fühlte, sofort von sich abzulenken. „Und weshalb willst du es unbedingt wissen?", erkundigte er sich barscher als beabsichtigt.  
Ihre Augen suchten den Blickkontakt zu seinen und hielten ihn auf diese Weise gefangen. „Ich will Gewissheit. Endlich eine Erklärung, die mich zufrieden stellt. Die mein Verstand akzeptieren kann."  
Er lachte freudlos auf. Ja, das war typisch Granger. Ihre Vernunft beherrschte alles und musste alles wissen und sich alles erklären können. „Und dafür brauchst du mich? Kannst du dieses Problem nicht zuhause bei deinem Ehemann lösen?"  
„Dort will ich es nach Möglichkeit verdrängen."  
Er war überrascht über ihren kühlen Tonfall. Hatte er sie etwa gerade beleidigt? Oder wollte ein Teil von ihr ebenfalls nicht über ihre kleine Zusammenkunft nachdenken? „Du weißt, dass Therapeuten zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet sind? Auch gegenüber dem Ehemann?"

Sie musste seine Fassungslosigkeit über ihre Heirat aus seiner Stimme herausgehört haben. Denn ihre nächste Frage glich einem Frontalangriff. „Warum hast du Astoria geheiratet?"  
Er ahnte, dass sie seine Gründe nicht nachvollziehen konnte, doch er würde auch jetzt nicht kneifen. „Um meinen Status zu erhalten und weil sie keine solche oberflächliche Zicke war wie all die anderen." Sie runzelte geringschätzig die Stirn und er startete einen Gegenangriff, um sich zu schützen. „Und wieso hast du das Wiesel geheiratet?"  
Der Schlag hatte gesessen und sie zuckte getroffen zusammen. Dennoch stellte sie sich tapfer seiner Frage. „Ich liebe ihn. Er ist mein bester Freund. Und er akzeptiert mich so, wie ich bin, und würde mich nie ändern wollen. Er respektiert mich."  
Sie brauchte nicht hinzuzufügen, dass sie glaubte, er täte all das nicht. Das konnte er ihr ansehen. Er wusste nicht aus welchem Grund, aber diese Erkenntnis versetzte ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich. „Und weshalb bist du dann hier?"

Sie zögerte und schien ernstlich zu überlegen, was sie hatte schwach werden lassen. „Das Verbotene, Gefährliche, Kontrollverlust, loslassen, die Verantwortung vergessen können."  
Es waren nur simple Stichworte, doch er verstand genau, was sie meinte. All die Dinge, die die Ehre seiner Familie von ihm verlangte, erdrückten ihn sehr oft so sehr, dass er kaum atmen konnte. Und dabei war Voldemort längst tot und der furchtbarste Druck von allen endlich von ihm genommen worden.  
Er sah zu ihr hinüber und entdeckte Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln. „Nicht immer die Starke in der Beziehung sein zu müssen.", fügte sie leise hinzu.  
Sie bemerkte seinen Blick und wandte sich ab. Eilig stand sie auf. „Vermutlich hast du Recht und wir sollten wirklich unserer Wege gehen."

Sie wollte sich schon nach ihrer Kleidung bücken, aber diesmal war er nicht einverstanden. Nachdem sie endlich einmal ihre verletzliche Seite gezeigt hatte, konnte sie nicht einfach so flüchten. Das wollte er nicht zulassen.  
Er packte ihr Handgelenk und zog sie heftig zurück. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel aufs Bett. Dabei kam sie ihm so nahe, dass sich ihre Lippen beinahe berührten.  
Sofort war sein Hunger wieder da. Er vergaß augenblicklich seine Zweifel und seine Furcht und küsste sie stürmisch.  
Sie stöhnte gegen seinen Mund, versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Aber er umschlang sie, presste sie an sich, bis sie sich nicht mehr wehren konnte und nachgab.  
Himmel, sie schmeckte so verflucht phantastisch! Seine Finger, seine Lippen glitten wie süchtig über ihre helle, weiche Haut und streichelten, liebkosten ihren Körper voll unbändigem Verlangen.  
Er wollte sie, er wollte sie so sehr. Sie war der Inbegriff seiner Flucht aus einem Leben, das er nicht annehmen konnte. Es gab so vieles, was er vor seiner Ehe noch gerne getan hätte. So viele verpasste Chancen, das zu finden, was er wirklich wollte. Und er musste sich eingestehen, sie war eine davon. Eine Möglichkeit, die Ketten der Familientradition zu sprengen und seine Grenzen auszutesten.

Sie wand sich unter seinen Berührungen, doch sie ließ sich bereitwillig fallen. Ihre Hände strichen fahrig über seinen Brustkorb, während sie sich nach hinten beugte und es ihm auf diese Weise erleichterte, ihre Brüste küssen.  
Aber er wollte mehr. Sanft drückte er ihre Schenkel auseinander und schob sich zwischen ihre Beine. Daraufhin schmiegte sie sich an ihn, sodass er den verführerischen Duft ihrer wilden Locken riechen konnte: Eine Mischung aus Jasmin und Orchidee.  
Er verlor sich darin, wünschte sich, er könnte ihn ihr entreißen, um ihn immer bei sich zu tragen. Um immer einen Teil von ihr bei sich zu haben, egal wo er war. Für ihn war dieser Geruch zum Duft der Freiheit und eines anderen Lebens geworden, das er hätte führen können, wenn die Dinge anders gelaufen wären.

Als er sich mit ihr vereinigte, wurde seine Illusion von einer gelungenen Flucht für einen Moment greifbare Wirklichkeit. Seine Frau war ebenso vergessen wie seine Eltern und vor allem seine Vergangenheit. Ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit. Er war nicht länger der überhebliche Reinblüter aus reichem Hause und sie nicht mehr das rechthaberische Schlammblut, das in allem besser hatte sein wollen.  
Doch diese Illusion hielt nicht lange genug an, um sie völlig auszukosten. Viel zu schnell für seinen Geschmack lösten sie sich wieder voneinander.  
Granger rollte sich von ihm herunter und legte sich neben ihn. Sie sah ihn an, als erwarte sie, dass er ihr etwas Bestimmtes sagte. Aber er wusste nicht, was.

Egal was ihm in diesen Augenblick durch den Kopf ging, konnte und wollte er nicht preisgeben. Weil es nichts änderte. Sie waren beide immer noch verheiratet. Sie konnten beide immer noch nicht längere Zeit allein miteinander in einem Raum verbringen, ohne zu streiten. Und sie stammten immer noch aus völlig verschiedenen Verhältnissen und waren mit völlig verschiedenen Wertvorstellungen aufgewachsen, die sich gegenseitig ausschlossen. Es wäre sowohl äußert dumm als auch gefährlich zu glauben, sie könnten diese Dinge einfach so überwinden. Nicht bei ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit.  
Sie schien dies ebenfalls zu begreifen, denn plötzlich erhob sie sich und streckte ihre Hand aus, um ihre Kleidung vom Boden aufzusammeln.  
Diesmal hielt er sie nicht zurück, sondern beobachtete, wie sie aufstand und sich langsam und geduldig wieder anzog.  
Er wusste, es war vorbei. Für diesen Tag.

Sie hielt auf dem Weg zur Tür kurz inne. „Mach's gut, Malfoy."  
Dieselbe Formel wie jedes Mal. Und wie jedes Mal stellte er dieselbe Frage. „Wirst du nächstes Jahr wiederkommen?" Stolz bemerkte er, wie gelassen er klang, obwohl ihre Antwort für ihn von so entscheidender Bedeutung war.  
Sie seufzte leise. „Wahrscheinlich nicht."  
Er atmete erleichtert auf. Dieselben Worte wie jedes Jahr. „Mach's gut, Granger."  
Sie nickte ihm knapp zu und verließ das Hotelzimmer.

Nachdem ihre Schritte in der Ferne verklungen waren, suchte er seine Kleidungsstücke zusammen.  
Es war verrückt! Er konnte tun, was er wollte, sich verstellen, es leugnen oder versuchen zu flüchten, bevor es soweit war. Selbst einen Streit anzuzetteln, sie zu beleidigen und zurückzustoßen erzielte nicht die gewünschte Wirkung. Es gelang ihr immer wieder, ihn an diesen Punkt zu bringen. Ihn verletzlich werden zu lassen, sodass er sich wünschte, sie würde noch etwas länger bleiben.  
Und dabei hatte es so ungefährlich begonnen. Vor fünf Jahren, an ihrem ersten gemeinsamen dritten Juni, waren sie sich zufällig in dieser Stadt über den Weg gelaufen. Er war geschäftlich unterwegs gewesen, im Auftrag seines Vaters, und sie hatte einen Einsatz als Aurorin für das Ministerium hinter sich gehabt.

Zuerst hatten sie sich nur kurz begrüßt, dann war sie neben ihm an der Hotelbar aufgetaucht. Es war eingetreten, was eintreten musste: Ein heftiger Streit. Über die Traditionen seiner Familie, den Krieg und Harry Potter. Auf ihre wütende Erwähnung Dumbledores und seiner Beteiligung an der Ermordung des Schulleiters hatte er sie gefragt, was sie wohl getan hätte, um ihre Familie zu retten.  
Die Betroffenheit in ihrem Gesicht war kaum zu ertragen gewesen. Er hatte das Erste getan, was ihm in den Sinn gekommen war, und sie geküsst. Es war seine Absicht gewesen, sie zu überraschen, sie wütend zu machen. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sie nach kurzer Gegenwehr den Kuss erwidern würde. Und dass er genau dies genoss.  
Damals musste es der Alkohol gewesen sein, der ihn dazu gebracht hatte, sie mit auf sein Zimmer zu nehmen. Sie hatten die ganze Nacht die Finger nicht voneinander lassen können, sich regelrecht aneinander geklammert. Wie zwei Ertrinkende, die aneinander Halt suchten.

Genau ein Jahr später war er erneut in die Stadt gekommen. Nicht aus Zufall, sondern ganz bewusst, in Erinnerung an die äußerst erregenden Stunden mit Granger. Sein Verstand hatte ihn einen kompletten Vollidioten genannt. Und dann war sie dort gewesen. An der Hotelbar, an welcher sie sich gestritten hatten. Wieder waren sie über einander hergefallen, als hätte jemand ihnen in diesem Moment sämtliche Vernunft aus dem Kopf gesaugt.  
Seitdem trafen sie sich jedes Jahr, am selben Ort. Das Einzige, was sich änderte, waren die Hotels, die sie aufsuchten. Es war widersinnig, denn falls ihnen jemand auf die Spur kommen wollte, musste er nur an dieser Bar auf sie warten.  
Und dennoch... Es war wie ein Ritual, etwas auf das er sich dreihundertvierundsechzig Tage im Jahr freute.

Natürlich gab es jedes Mal diesen Augenblick, wenn er zu früh kam, dass er fürchtete, sie würde nicht auftauchen. Schon beim Betreten des Hotels betete er inständig, sie möge bereits auf ihn warten. Nur um diesen Moment der Ungewissheit nicht erleben zu müssen.  
Er wusste nicht, was er tat, wenn sie irgendwann einmal nicht mehr kam. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Wie über so vieles. Es war zu unbequem und ja, es war zu schmerzhaft.  
Es war eine aussichtslose Flucht aus einem trostlosen Leben, aber es war ein Lichtblick. Für eine Nacht nicht darüber nachdenken zu müssen, mit wem er sich einließ, wer ihm diese Freiheit schenkte.  
Und dann den Rest des Jahres damit zuzubringen, es zu verdrängen, als wäre es nie geschehen.  
Doch das war es wert.

**Ende**


End file.
